A pesar de todo
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Ya te lo dije antes Riza, a pesar de todo, aun podemos ser felices.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa** , solo la trama es mía.

 **Nota:** Es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de fullmetal, no se si me exprese correctamente o si los personajes salieron muy occ, pero esta idea rondaba y no pude más, la historia posiblemente muestra a una riza un poco mas fragil a la acostumbrada al anime y manga, sin embargo, ella a pesar de que es bastante fuerte, sigue siendo humana, mi pequeña aportación a la pareja RoyAi.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El fic se desarrolla muchos años después del día prometido. **Semi Au.**

Disculpe si hay alguna falla.

* * *

 **A pesar de todo**

 _"A pesar de todo, podemos ser felices"._

La vida jamás la preparo para ese momento, ni aunque hubiera pasado varios meses, no fue real hasta que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Nunca lo imagino, ni siquiera cuando era una niña, jamás se le había pasado por la mente tener un hijo, no después de Ishval. Tras lo acontecido ahí, riza nunca creyó que podía ser feliz; cualquier oportunidad de formar una familia, se esfumo tras la guerra.

El horror vivido en Ishval aun seguía vivo en sus recuerdos, imágenes, gritos, aquello no desaparecía y Riza creía que jamás lo haría. Dolor, culpa y vergüenza, era sentimientos que la embargaba, las cicatrices estaba ahí, tan frescas como en el momento que ella decidió enlistarse la milicia.

Y ahora sus manos sostenían al ser más bello del mundo.

Parecía bastante irónica la vida, ella arrebato innumerables vidas y ahora había creado una, miro a su pequeño vástago dormitar en sus brazos, era tan pequeño y frágil, como aquel niño ishvaliano que había enterrado.

No pudo evitar sentir miedo a que su hijo sufriera como aquellos niños lo hicieron por culpa de la guerra, miedo a que alguien lo lastimara. Se preguntaba qué le diría a su hijo cuando fuera mayor, con que ojos lo miraría tras decirle la verdad, tras decirle que ella había arrebatado innumerable vidas, ¿se decepcionaría? ¿La odiaría? Seguramente, no supo cuando empezó a llorar, mucho menos cuando el intento secar aquellas lágrimas.

Él no pregunto nada, la conocía como a la palma de su mano, sabia sobre las dudas que la acechaba desde que supo sobre su embarazo, misma dudas que lo acechaban.

—Todo estará bien. –Musito, mientras secaba las lágrimas de Riza.

— Es fácil decirlo –respondió ella, acariciando el rostro de su pequeño. —pero no lo será, no cuando el crezca.

—Algún día sabrá la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea— él la miro – Roger lo entenderá, será un niño listo como su madre.

—Roy...—dejo salir, no estaba acostumbra a llamarlo por su nombre.

— ¿Cuando te hiciste tan frágil Hawkeye?— se burló el futuro Führer .

Ella sonrió levemente— Desde que me embarace —se excuso la ex- teniente.

—No te preocupes Riza, algún él sabrá la verdad y cuando lo sepa, se que comprenderá, por más doloroso que sea—le sonrió— pero para eso falta mucho, por ahora solo disfrutemos el momento—Roy se inclino hacia su hijo, beso levemente su frente— el nacimiento de un nuevo ser debe ser festejado, sin importa quienes sean sus padres, ni siquiera si sus manos están manchadas con sangre.

—Mustang.

—Ya te lo dije antes ,Riza, a pesar de todo, aun podemos ser felices—le susurro dulcemente.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** se que existe una ley anti faternizacion, sin embargo siendo un fic, tuve que modificar aquello, se supone que esto se desarrolla tiempo después del final del dia prometido, las cosas puede cambian , incluso las leyes.

No se si capture lo que deseaba trasmitir, posiblemente vuelva a editarlo, deseaba trasmitir los miedos que tendría riza al ser madre, los fantasma del pasado que aun la ronda, pero sobre todo quería que ella tuviera un final feliz(en lo que cabe), por mas doloroso que fuera su pasado y las acciones cometidas, creo que roy y riza ha sufrido mucho y como dice el fic, a pesar todo, ellos aun pueden ser felices-.

 **En fin, gracias por leer :)**

 **Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto**

 **con mucho cariño frany**

 **05-04-2017**


End file.
